


Today's Regrets, Last Night's Mistakes

by AciidHeart



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: BattleBang, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hook-Up, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Why wait for tomorrow for mistakes we can make tonight?





	Today's Regrets, Last Night's Mistakes

Karaoke was fun, and dancing was fun, and he was just… _fun_.

That was the largest impression that Dan got when Arin first introduced him to Nate.

It was fun, and he had a good time singing and dancing and laughing over the thumping of the music at _Round One_ , surrounded by good vibes and the easygoing friend of Arin's that he'd finally been able to meet.

They'd talked and danced and whiled away the night in what felt like just a moment, and Dan was swept breathless by the end of it.

“It was really nice meeting you! Here, can I give you my number?” Dan hadn't given it a second thought when he extended his phone and let Nate put in his number, and he didn't pay much heed to the suggestive wink that was tossed his way before Nate was taking his leave, and Dan was still riding on the endorphin high when he made it back to his own house that night and slept better than he had in weeks.

\--/--/--

It started out simple enough.

They were both busy people, so most of their day to day conversations were via text. It was nearly impossible for them to line up their schedules in between recording sessions and other work related meetings, so the next time that they're able to meet is late at night on another weekend. It's too late for them to go to most restaurants, so they decide on a bar not unlike _Round One,_ and before long they're out on the floor dancing, and they're laughing and joking just like last time, except they're alone this time, and they have nothing to focus on but each other.

For some reason Dan actually decides to join Nate for a few rounds of drinks, and they're much more giggly and unsteady on their feet when they come up to the stage and sign up for karaoke together.

The rest of their time in the bar is a little fuzzy, but Dan vaguely remembers calling Arin and asking for him to give them a ride back to Dan's house since neither of them planned on drinking and didn't want to get out onto the road. They're still giggly and riding on an endorphin high from the dancing and duet they'd sung at karaoke, and then suddenly they're alone at Dan's house and stumbling together into his room because neither of them could be bothered to wait any longer than they had to get their hands on each other.

The lights are low but all Dan can focus on is the heat of the body pinning him to the bed, the shiver of arousal that pulses through him as clothes are hastily removed and hands are wandering, wandering, and he's letting out thin little noises that bubble from deep in his chest against his will. Everything is overwhelming and dizzying and Dan feels nothing but euphoria spread out underneath Nate, their breath mingling together as he's taken, bodies pressed close with a rolling hot friction that all blurs together into a hazy pleasurable fog.

When he wakes the next morning, he's pleasantly sore and content, but there's no one in bed beside him.

\--/ ~~~~\--/--

It becomes a cycle.

At first they pretend like nothing happened, that they were too hopped on alcohol and endorphins and went wild with impulse, and they decide to move on from it.

Then they're alone again, and this time it's at Nate's house, and they don't have the excuse of being inebriated when Dan ends up bent over the couch, just as heated and frantic as last time.

He's the one who has to slip away in the early hours of the next morning, and they don't talk for a week.

\--/--/--

And it happens again, and again, and again, but Dan can't find it in himself to break things off, even though he knows it won't become anything more- he _knows_ it won't; he's not an idiot. But it's always just so much _fun,_ this song and dance of flirting and fucking when they can, even though he knows he'll never wake up to another body in his bed afterwards, knows that he's letting himself be played for a fool.

It's just so fucking addicting that he bears through it, bears through the pangs of disappointment to keep feeling that thrill, to get lost in the fun of it all, even though he'll regret it all over again the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different from other stuff I've done because sometimes you just gotta go for a bit of that Angst amirite 
> 
> If you want to drop by and chat, come say hi at aciid--heart or aciidart on Tumblr!


End file.
